Transformation
by Tigerheart678
Summary: A serious story about a completely unheard of world full of lore, mystery and Pokemon. Our protagonist wakes up in this world to find himself transformed into an Eevee, with no understanding of what or why. He must find out the truth behind his transformation and search for others that may be like him.


**?**

I feel myself going weightless, the seat that was supporting me suddenly gone. We're rolling… and then I hit a very hard wall. "_Owww…" _Pain shoots up through my shoulder and head as I hit. I can feel blood is trickling down my head. I try to look up and see what had happened, but my vision is going blurry and I am slowly losing consciousness. Most of my vision was blocked anyway from immobile dark shapes that I can't see around. "_What… about… the others?" _I try to get up to see if they are okay, but I have a hard getting my legs to work properly. I sit up against the wall I hit.

Then, out of nowhere a man appears. He seems to be surveying the wreckage with no need to hurry. I try to call out to him, but I just can't get my mouth to work properly. "_This must be what shock feels like." _Because I can't find any other way to describe it. My consciousness is fading fast and my eyes start to close. Right before I pass out, though, the man sees me. He walks over to me and I try to see what he looks like, but it's too dark to tell.

"Help… me.", I say as he looks down at me. I'm in so much pain.

The man just looks at me, not saying anything. Then he walks close to me, squats down my face level. He just smiles and says, "No, this is too perfect."

Then I black out.

* * *

My eyes open, and all I can see is blue electricity… blue electricity everywhere. It is running across the ceiling back and forth with no chance of stopping. The current is also running down a wire right above me, going to straight to a piece of equipment on my head.

I try to lift my head to get a better look around, but I can't seem to move almost like all of my motor skills have been taken away. This worries me… a lot.

I can turn my eyes, though. Out of peripheral vision on my left I see another person lying down on a cot. They seem to have the same piece of headgear that I have, though they don't seem to be awake. I look to the right and see the exact same thing.

With nothing else to do, I have to think. The pain is gone from the crash… but also… so is everything else. I can't really feel anything on my body right now, no heat, no cold… nothing. Why could this be?

Before I have a chance really think about this problem, though, I hear something. It sounds like an automatic door… like one of those that slides. I hear footsteps as a solitary man walks into the room. Since I don't think I'm supposed to be awake right now, I close my eyes.

I can hear him mumbling to himself as he is walking, though I can't make out the words. Then, I hear a chair rolling and typing, so I can only assume that he is at a computer in the middle of the room.

"All subjects… with no... transfer… done within the day…", I can barely make out some of the words that he is mumbling, but they are very important. What does he mean by "transfer"?

He becomes a little louder. "Wait, subject 1's brain is more active… could he be awake?"

Crap! Could the head equipment be giving that signal?

"No problem… I'll just increase..." I hear the click of a knob.

Suddenly my mind grows cloudy again and I can't seem to think straight. Before I know it, I fall back to sleep.

* * *

****Author's Notes****

Hello readers! I am Tigerheart678 and I hope you enjoyed my first ever start to a fanfiction. I have never really been a writer before, but I love to dream of new worlds and characters pertaining to Pokemon, so I thought I would try and write about it.

A note about this fanfic is that this is **not **a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. This is going to be a completely different world with a whole new set of rules.

There is no set uploading schedule for this fanfic, so please don't bug me for more chapters and what not. I will upload them when I have the inspiration to write and will try to give you something good.

Also, leaving reviews of how a chapter went is always good for the author and gives him more inspiration to write and continue his work, so please leave one if you feel moved to. Please no hate/unhelpful reviews.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you are having a fantastic day.


End file.
